


00QAD LDWS 2017

by lille082



Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), London Spy
Genre: 00QAD - Freeform, 00qad ldws, Drabbles, LDWS, M/M, Other, drabble prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille082/pseuds/lille082
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 2017 00QAD Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge.





	1. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Round 1 Prompt**  
>  _Space_  
>  Word Count: 250 words maximum  
> Challenge: Fluff

Danny had hoped his partners would want to watch the movie too — there was action for James, plenty of outer space for Q and Alex, and some Matt Damon for him. But by the time Q finished explaining solar energetic particles to James and began a discussion with Alex about all of the variables needed to properly calculate oxygen levels to fill a habitat on the surface of Mars, Danny was just about ready to stop the movie and go to bed instead of finishing it. 

Feeling how restless Danny was growing sitting on the floor in front of him, James reached out, carding strong, calloused fingers through his hair. The tension leaves Danny’s shoulders at the touch and as James starts gently massaging his scalp, he's practically purring. 

Alex laughs at a comment Q makes about one of the NASA technicians on screen and James shushes them. Q and Alex share a guilty look and settle back into the sofa, quiet for the time being. 

James pulls Danny into his lap, startling a bright laugh out of him in the process. Smiles blossom on Q and Alex’s faces at the sound and Danny settles back, getting comfortable. He sighs happily, resting his head on his shoulder, twining their fingers together. 

‘ _I’ll watch it some other time_ ,’ Danny thinks as his eyes grow heavy and he drifts off to the sound of two of his lovers trying to name as many of Jupiter’s moons as possible.


	2. Standby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Round 2 Prompt**  
>  _"Not the laptop."_  
>  Word Count: 200 words maximum  
> Challenge: Only dialogue can be used--all words much be enclosed in quotation marks.

“Are you all set, love?”

“Er…just grabbing- “

“No, Q.  Not the laptop.”

“But-“

“Babe, James is right.  We’re going to _relax_.  You’d be distracted the whole time because somebody fed their gun to a shark or something.”

“If anything happens, R will call me or James.”

“Fine…but if we get stranded in Seychelles because WWIII starts, you’re all to blame.”

“We better leave.”

“Have you got-“

“In my pocket.”

“And Eve has-”

“I gave it to her yesterday.”

“Oh, I forgot-“

“Hey, look at me, Q.  Relax.  Breathe.  We’ve got this, okay?”

“Okay…but what if-“

“You should take a Xanax now, then another on the plane.”

“I-I guess, yeah.  Thanks, Alex.”

“Just think, Q  We’ll have the whole beach to ourselves and have mimosas for breakfast and, oh! Turtles!  Anyway, we’ll be having far too much sex on the beach for you to bother with your laptop.”

“I told you, Danny, sand gets _everywhere_.”

“But it’s romantic.”

“See?  Alex and Q and I will be having romantic beach sex while you wank inside, alone, not getting dirty.”

“I’ll show you getting dirty…”

“Boys, play nice.”

“Besides, Q, I’m not sure the resort even has internet.”

“ _What?!_ ”


	3. Real Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Round 3 Prompt**  
>  _Alternate Time Period_  
>  Word Count: 250 words maximum.  
> Challenge: Cannot use the character names _James, Bond, Danny, Alex_ , or _Q_

The occupant behind the diner’s counter looked him over as he limped across the threshold before glaring at him in annoyance and concern. Before he knew it, he’d been forced onto a stool in the upstairs flat, a plaster applied to his forehead.

“You close shop to patch a lot of cats up at 2am or is it just me?” He smiled as he watched a flush creep into Eugene’s cheeks.

“I don’t know too many people who go out looking for a pounding, Richard. Consider yourself special.” He continued to dab at his split lip with a flannel, flicking his gaze up for just a moment to meet his eyes.

“Sounds like you’re running with some squares, Eugene.”

He laughed, his blush growing darker as his gaze flickered between Richard’s eyes and lips.

The door to the flat swung open and they both jumped, watching Bobby and Alan stumble in clinging to each other before seeing them.

“Oh. Sorry to interrupt…we’ll just…” Bobby led Alan to the bedroom and swiftly shut the door behind them.

Richard hadn’t known, exactly, but he’d had suspicions about the three men who ran the diner and the look of fear in Eugene’s eyes confirmed it for him.

“Please don’t rat on us,” Eugene quietly pleaded.

“Why would I do a thing like that? You calling me a snitch?” He asked, leaning forward and smiling playfully.

Eugene’s eyes widened hopefully. “Really?”

“Really,” Richard whispered, before tilting his chin up to kiss him.


	4. All Alone In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Round 4 Prompt**  
>  _Animals_  
>  Word Count/Challenge: Must be 100 words exactly

“What is that?”  James’s voice was quiet as the front door closed behind him. 

“We couldn’t just leave him,” Q reasoned quickly.  “He was soaking wet.”

“And alone! Can we keep him?” Danny pleaded, biting his lip, knowing the effect it had on him.

Exasperated, James turned to Alex who was leaning against the kitchen counter with a gentle smile.  “And you’re okay with this?”

“I think he's cute,” he shrugged.

James sighed, wiping a hand over his face, eyeing the new kitten warily as Danny continued to dry it off.  “Fine.  What's his name?”

"Aloysius, Q said with finality.


End file.
